


Something Sweeter Than Chocolate

by Kougayon



Series: ShuAke Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: So gentle. So loving.Goro’s heart feels like it’s going to melt from the overwhelming amount of affection being laid upon him.“Now, Goro, are you comfortable with this? Do you feel ready?”“I…”“Because if not, then it’s okay. This’ll be a first for both of us so I don’t want to do it unless you definitely feel like you’re ready.”So, so, gentle and loving.





	Something Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back that was originally for Valentine’s Day, however I was late to publishing it so I decided to tweak it a bit and post it for ShuAke week. 
> 
> This is for Day 1: Firsts/Lasts
> 
> Please enjoy!

Today is Valentine's Day. 

For the first time, Goro is actually planning to celebrate it. 

Because for the first time, he actually has someone to celebrate it _ with. _

He and Goro have always considered each other good friends. Even since the day they first met in that TV station by pure chance, they had always shared a sort of fated bond. The more Goro thinks about it, the more he feels lucky to have ever met the other boy at all. 

Memories of the journey he partook in last year with the thief. Meeting him, attempting to trick him, inevitably befriending him, growing closer and closer to the other to the point where it somewhat scared him. The cold dread he felt on the twentieth of November. The relief in which had washed over his body when he learned he was still alive yet quickly accompanied by more dread at the thought of repeating the same action as he had to do on that day. 

The fact that the frizzy haired boy had still cared for him, even after everything. The hand he had reached out to him as he kneeled defeated against the cold, metal plated floor of the cruiser palace’s depths. He took that hand, he rejoined with him, sent the calling card and defeated both of their long awaited demons _ together _. He didn’t regret his choice, and his answer on what he should do next in his new future was made more clear. 

The feelings he had repressed for so long only grew and grew until finally erupting from his core. Albeit it took him a long time to even admit to having said feelings. 

But that didn’t matter. 

Because today, for the first time, he’ll finally have the chance to openly share his heartfelt feelings in the warm presence of another. 

And he wants to do so through the popular tradition of chocolate making. 

Admittedly, Goro has never tried his hand in cooking before. He never had any time after all until now. During his darker days, he was so pressed for time and already suffering on a very limited budget that he mainly allowed himself to only get by with small snacks and very occasional meals. He can still hear the tune of Ann scolding him for eating so poorly in his head. Being a model, she was practically an expert with dieting aside from the sweets of course — so she had spent time with the detective to plan out meals for him. 

_ “And you better not skip any of your meals this time or I’ll personally come over there and force feed you a sandwich!!” _Goro still remembers the loving threat his friend graced him with a few weeks ago for skipping lunch. 

He chuckles lightly to himself at the memory. 

A strong whiff of a burning steam hitting his nostrils interrupts his reminiscing as he quickly glances down to see the chocolate sauce he was preparing beginning to over cook and seize. 

“Shit—!”

Goro immediately turns the gas dial down and moves to grab for the milk jug, pouring more into the stainless steel pot in hopes that he can still save his work. Alas, it doesn’t work. He was so caught up in his daydreaming that he completely forgot he was currently making chocolate… Or at least he was trying to. 

He sighs, “Damn it… I’ll have to start over.” 

Goro takes the pot over to the other side of his small apartment kitchen and dumps the dried, mess of a failure into the trash can and returns to begin a new batch. 

This wouldn’t do. He could never simply settle for some half-assed sweets. His chocolate had to be _ exceptionally _perfect. It was for Akira after all. 

Not to mention the likely numerous amounts of girls who plan to offer the same raven haired boy home made sweets as well as a token of their affection. Goro saw them all as competition; and there was no way he was going to _ lose. _ Admittedly, he knew it was somewhat silly and unnecessary to treat this as a battle. He was already _ dating _ the boy after all— But that lingering feeling in Goro’s gut wouldn’t leave him alone. The idea that others wanted to give _ his _boyfriend chocolate. Even though most of them likely only mean for it to be a platonic gesture, there was no way that Goro Akechi was going to let some random bimbo outshine his grandeur of devotion!

“I’ll show him. Mine will be better than any he’s ever received before. My chocolate will be the best damn thing that bastard will ever taste!” 

The familiar scent of burning hit him again. He looks down to find his chocolate seizing up for exactly the seventh time today. 

“Damn it—!!” 

  
  
  
  


_ Finally, _after some grueling hours of attempting to figure out how to bake for the first time, the detective had put together what he deems as the perfect concoction of sweets, every piece individually drizzled, cut, and shaped as hearts and stars, wrapped carefully in a white box with a red bow tied to it. He could hardly wait for Akira to see it. 

Of course, Goro is always the cautious type. He decided to roll out his plan B, ensuring that _ his _ chocolate would be the _ only _one Akira would be seeing tonight. The detective was three steps ahead as usual, ensuring that the boxes of sweets he considers annoying competition to never make their way to their respective valentine. 

Makoto? He spotted the student council president taking a short nap in the student lounge of Shujin, so he snuck by and turned off her alarm. 

Haru? He dialed her on a pay phone, impersonating an associate calling her into a sudden business meeting. 

Hifumi? Kitagawa attends the same school as her. All he had to do was show him one picture of her and emphasize that she was a traditional beauty. His ramblings about needing to paint her will keep her plenty stalled. 

Ann? He just so happened to find a handy flyer for a Valentine’s special a nearby crepe shop was holding and slipped it under her door. 

Futaba? Goro would just casually slide this special edition Featherman OVA DVD into the Sakura mailbox. 

Done and done. Now there’s nobody to get in his way. 

The evening is cold as he makes his way to Leblanc. Finally, he turns down the little alleyway and arrives in front of the humble café he’s grown so accustomed to. He absolutely hopes he can celebrate this day here. No other place in Tokyo felt as homely and warm as the innards of the tiny, local coffee shop. It’s the one place where Goro feels like he can truly be himself. The one place where no one will judge him for his upbringing nor badger him with publicity. The one place that has _ Akira. _

His smile perks and his chest swells as the thought of the boy grows in his mind more and more. Goro feels his heart beating faster and faster just by the mere thought of spending time with him today. He’s never felt like this before. This feeling was all so new yet not unwelcomed in the least. He could hardly contain himself. 

Looking up, he finally finds himself in front of Leblanc, although something is different. The detective’s smile wavers a bit when he notices the sign is flipped to _ CLOSE _and the lights are all off. That’s… weird. 

Goro can understand the shop being closed, Sojiro-san has always been the type to close earlier on holidays; but completely empty? Was nobody here? Surely Akira couldn’t be anywhere else, this is where he lives after all. 

Unless he’s… 

Akira… wasn’t on a date with someone _ else _was he? 

No, surely not. Everyone else he knew wouldn't have shown up — or at least they shouldn’t have. Goro made sure that he would be the first one here. Did he miss someone? Is there someone he didn’t account for and they’ve already stopped by Leblanc to offer to go somewhere with Akira? Akira wouldn’t accept that though would he? He would never do something as cruel as cheat. He would never actually abandon him… Right? 

Goro can’t think of any other place Akira would possibly be right now though. He should’ve known he was coming here. Maybe he really was on a… date.

Goro contemplates messaging him for a moment but decided against it. If Akira truly is spending his night with someone else, than maybe he doesn’t want to see him after all… 

Tears begin to prick at the brunette’s eyes, sliding gently down his blanch face and eventually landing on the box still clutched in his hands below. He feels so stupid. What made him think it would be a good idea to try to surprise Akira? What made him think that Akira would actually _ want _ him? Of course he would rather spend Valentine’s with someone else. No one has ever wanted to spend such a day with him, _ ever. _

His grip on the box is tightening as his eyes well up even more, shoulders stiff as small sniffles and hiccups escape his lips. 

He’s such an idiot. 

He hates this. 

He just wants to go home—

“Goro?” 

Goro jumps at the sudden feeling of a hand in his shoulder. His hiccups quickly come to a halt and he whips his head around to find… Akira. Standing in front of him, holding a box in one hand and dressed much nicer than usual. He is currently staring at the brunette in confusion. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Uh…” Goro swallows, nervous now. He peers around Akira and the alley way in search of wherever his date was. Where is that bimbo. Goro is _ not _going to let himself be made a fool in front of some random, man-stealing, stranger—

“What are you looking for?” the raven’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. 

“Aren’t you on a date…?” Goro questions. 

Akira giggles and tilts his head in even more confusion, “Uh yeah, with you?” Now it’s Goro’s turn to be confused. Akira looks at him shyly now, “Well, at least that’s what I have planned. I didn’t expect you to show up so early though. I was hoping I’d be able to have everything set up by the time you got here, haha…” The frizzy haired boy rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I brought sushi.” 

Goro peeps down to see the tall box tied together and held up by a few strings, dangling from Akira’s fingers. “You brought… sushi” the brunette states bluntly. 

Akira shifts a bit, smile morphing into a frown, “Yeah? I thought you might like it for dinner. I thought I’d have enough time to run to the other side of town to grab it and come back, but the waiting line was almost out the door. Sorry, I wanted to surprise you cause I know it’s your favorite and all.” Goro just stares at him. “I got Ahi tuna nigiri, some Maki rolls, Ika, Hamachi—”

“You did that for… me?” Goro’s says, red stained eyes widening. 

“Well, yeah — Wait are you crying?! What happened_ ?? _”

Goro sniffles and a smile pulls at his lips as a different type of crying takes over his features, “Nothing. I’m just an idiot is all.” 

Akira looks especially concerned now. Goro kind of feels bad with worrying the other boy, but right now he was way too happy to care. Akira didn’t abandon him after all, quite the opposite. He really was an idiot. 

The raven haired boy steps closer to him, voice taking on a soft and gentle tone, “Goro, why are you crying?” 

The detective lifts up his dress coat sleeve to wipe away the tears. This will probably ruin the fabric, but again, who cares. Goro giggles a little as he musters words through sniffles, “I… for some reason thought that you had already left with someone else for Valentine’s. I thought you didn’t want to spend it with me, but here I am, clearly wrong ahaha!” 

“Goro…” the thief carefully sets the box on the ground and approaches the brunette, pulling him into a hug and petting his hair. “Babe, I would never do that to you. You know I love you, right? What made you think I would do something so heartless?” 

Goro buries his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He smells so wonderful, like coffee and firewood mixed with a musk. It’s calming. He can’t help but close his eyes and lean into the raven’s hold. “I suppose it is my own insecurities. I’m… not really used to this. But I do like it, and I love you too.” 

Akira sighs, “I understand. You’ve been through a lot. Just remember that I’m always here, okay?” 

“_ Sniff, _okay.” Akira pulls him away carefully and reaches down to grab the box, putting an arm around the other boy’s waist and escorting him inside the much warmer café. 

  
  
  
  


Dinner was _ amazing. _The two boys had snuggled close to one another in one of the many booths, picking through the various trays of sushi and talking about anything that came to mind. Everything was delicious and the detective has never felt so warm. 

The raven haired boy really did make note of all of Goro’s favorites and made sure to snag all of them. It only shows just how much Akira truly does listen to him. He really went this far out of his way just for _ him. _ For _ Goro _ . No one has ever done this for him before. No one has ever made him feel so genuinely _ loved. _

He feels like he could stay just like this all night, pressed close against someone he loves and who loves him in return, letting their minds wander as the relaxing warmth of the homely café enveloped them. 

“Oh!” Goro lifts his head off of his boyfriend’s shoulder in sudden remembrance. “I almost forgot, this is for you.” 

Goro reaches from behind to produce the small box of sweets he had brought with him. “I-I made it myself! Here, I hope you like them…” 

Akira smiles and takes the somewhat dented box, courtesy of Goro’s clutches from earlier. “Aw, for me?” The thief undoes the red ribbon and lets it fall to his lap. He lifts the lid of the small, rectangular white box to reveal the assortment of homemade chocolates within. Taking one of the heart shaped ones in between his fingers, he stares at it for a second, admiring the gentle craftsmanship and slides it into his mouth and chews. 

Goro eyes him in almost nervous anticipation. He worked hard to get that chocolate perfect. The damn things better _ taste _perfect. 

“Oh—” Akira’s eyes light up, “Babe, these are amazing.” 

The brunette breathes a tiny sigh of relief. He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath. “Hah, I’m glad. I’ve admittedly never really baked anything before so I was somewhat worried they wouldn’t be good.” 

“Hell no, these are seriously rich” Akira says through his mouthful of creamy chocolate. 

“Ahaha, I’m glad.”

“Have you tried them?” 

“Oh, no, actually I don’t think I have. I suppose I was so caught up in actually preparing them that I didn’t think to do a taste test—”

“Do you want to?” 

“I…” the brunette doesn’t get a chance to respond as Akira’s hands slither behind his head, fingers gently entangling with his brown locks before carefully pulling him into a kiss. 

Akira’s lips are warm against his own. The thief’s tongue prods as his mouth for entry and Goro happily grants him access. The boy invades his mouth and swirls his tongue against his, dancing and twisting together hungrily as he pushes in deep and rubs against the soft muscle. The rich taste of chocolate spreads across his taste buds. Damn, he _ did _do pretty good on these. Goro can't decide what tastes better though, the chocolate or Akira. Probably the latter. 

Akira finally pulls back after a solid minute, licking the drool off of his lips and flashing Goro that signature, charming thief smile, “Wanna take this upstairs?” 

Goro is still dazed from the intensity of that kiss, but nods anyway. The raven haired boy takes his hands in his and pulls him out of the booth. He gives no warning as he bends down to scoop the brunette into a bridal position into his arms, causing Goro to squeak out of surprise.

“A-Akira—!” The thief grins and carries him up the creaky, wooden stairs into the attic where, surprisingly, it’s still very warm. 

Akira approaches the bed and leans down to delicately lay the brunette atop the mattress, taking care to make sure his head was comfortable against the pillow before walking over to his work desk to retrieve something out of one of the drawers. 

So gentle. So _ loving _. 

Goro’s heart feels like it’s going to melt from the overwhelming amount of affection being laid upon him. 

Akira returns after a few seconds with a couple of items in his hands. One is a small bottle of lubricant and the other, a condom. Goro feels a heated blush immediately creep onto his face. 

“Now, Goro, are you comfortable with this? Do you feel ready?” 

“I…” 

“Because if not, then it’s okay. This’ll be a first for both of us so I don’t want to do it unless you definitely feel like you’re ready.” 

So, so, gentle and loving. 

Goro swallows before speaking, “I do… I want this. I want you.” 

Akira smiles warmly, “Okay. Then… I’m gonna start taking our clothes off, okay?” 

Goro nods, “Okay.” 

The raven haired boy reaches down to start at his belt, unbuckling, unbuttoning, and slowly sliding his jeans down to his ankles before kicking them away. Next, he goes for his shirt, slipping the fabric over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Now standing awkwardly in just his boxers. 

“O-Okay, now, do you want me to…?” 

“Y-Yeah — That’s fine.” 

Akira repeats the same process with his boyfriend. Carefully unbuttoning his dress shirt and peeling it off of him to discard to the floor. “Lift your hips for me” Goro obeys and the thief pulls his pants down his slender legs, tossing them to the floor as well. 

Akira then approaches the side of the bed and presses a knee into the mattress, crawling over Goro until he’s on top and looking down into his dark, auburn colored eyes. 

The thief reaches his hands down to his own waist slowly. Dipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, he carefully pulls down. His erection now exposed and bobbing in front of Goro. God, oh god. 

Goro’s breath hitches at the sight. “What’s wrong?” asks the raven. 

“N-Nothing I just…” the detective turns his head to look away in embarrassment, face turning a dark, burning shade of red, “You’re… bigger than I thought you’d be.” 

Now it’s Akira’s turn to blush darkly. “L-Let’s undo yours now?” Goro looks back to him and nods. Aw, he’s embarrassed by his comment. Cute. 

The raven then proceeds to help Goro out of his own underwear. His hands dip under the band and he gently slides them down, revealing the very eager cock underneath. Goro gasps when his erection hits the air. He’s never felt this exposed before. It’s not so much a bad feeling though, not when Akira was with him. 

Now they’re frozen, eyes locked and still registering the fact that they’re now completely naked in front of each other and oh God Akira is really naked and on top of him, _ oh God. _

Suddenly Goro finds it difficult to breathe. 

The other boy must have caught onto his nervousness as his hand reaches up to stroke his thigh lovingly, “Hey, relax. It’s just me, baby.” It’s just him. Yeah, sure. It’s only just the boy he’s had repressed feelings for for almost an entire year looming over him, completely stark nude. No big deal. 

After a few moments of silent gazing, the detective finally reminds his boyfriend of what to do next, “You should…get the lube, I think.” Akira breaks out of his thoughts and swallows in surprise, “Oh—! Y-Yeah.” 

The raven haired boy crawls back to sit on his heels and snag the small plastic bottle off the window sill. Goro watches him squeeze a rather generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing the slick substance between his fingers until he was well coated. Crawling back to Goro to hover over his hips, the thief takes a finger and carefully rubs against his entrance. The detective audibly gasps at the foreign feeling. 

“I’m gonna press inside now?” Akira asks to which Goro eagerly nods in approval. It’s a bit of an overwrought experience, but, Goro is loving every second of it as well. He wants to be touched. He wants to be loved. He wants to feel nothing but _ Akira _. 

The thief rubs a little more at his hole before pressing a delicate, slender finger inside. It’s tight, everything feels tight. Goro seethes at the sensation as the other boy proceeds to slide the finger at work, in and out with tender care and patience. 

“How do you feel?” 

Goro breathes an honest reply, “F-Fine. It’s just… a weird feeling is all, but I feel fine.” 

Akira nods as he continues to pump a finger in and out of the breathless brunette. “Are you good for a second finger?” Goro nods in reply once more. The raven pulls back slightly as a second digit is added, fucking and stretching Goro in such a slow, delicate manner. 

The raven haired boy decides to experiment a little. He rubs and spreads his fingers within Goro’s tight walls in a scissoring motion, stretching him thoroughly while also attempting to pleasure the brunette. Akira pushes his fingers in deeper and curls against a certain spot just so. “A-Ah-!! Hah!” The other boy cries out in surprise and wiggles his hips into Akira’s touch. “Good?” He asks the detective. “That’s a s-sensitive spot — Ah-!! A-Akira, please!!” The detective writhes under the other boy’s prods. _ God. _ Could he be anymore of a — _ Oh fuck-!! _

Akira adds a third finger and continues to stretch the boy beneath him, the wriggling of his lower body as well as his barless moans only serving to add to his arousal. 

The raven retires his fingers and stares at the mess underneath him. It was difficult for Goro to focus on anything with this sudden longing for sensation to return to his want. Nevertheless, he caught Akira’s dark, gray eyes dragging across his features, likely overwhelmed himself at the sight before him. Goro was making a lot of noise just then, after all, and even now he continues to pant in acute desperation with half lidded eyes. 

The detective’s feelings behold nervousness mixed with that of pure ecstasy and craving. Akira’s fingers felt incredible for all their worth in little experience. Goro wants more. He _ needs _more. 

“A..Akira?” The brunettes soft voice pulls the thief away from his trance, “I want you. I think I’m ready now.” 

Goro watches as Akira’s light hue of pink morphs into one of red across his cheeks. The other boy’s mouth was tightened and he swallows, likely out of restlessness. How cute. 

The raven haired boy retrieves the circular, plastic piece required for their next act from the space on the window sill. Goro figures he must have practiced with applying these things before, but judging by how much the boy’s hands shook, he couldn’t tell if his movements are out of anticipation or are a true first-time attempt at working with one. After awkwardly fiddling with the wrapper, Akira finally manages to slip the condom on, applying yet another substantial amount of lubricant to his length while he’s at it. 

Now he’s returned to his previous position as before. Crawling up the bed to lord over Goro’s equally bare body, hands on either side of the brunette’s head as he prods a knee between his legs. The boy lying underneath follows by slowly spreading his pale, lithe legs further apart. Akira readjusts his stance and lines up his hips, the tip of his protected cock brushing against the ring of muscles. 

For a moment, they lay there, bare naked and gazing fixedly into the other’s eyes. They haven’t even started yet and already they were breathing so much. Goro can hardly contain himself, he feels like his chest is going to erupt in flames at this rate. 

Nevertheless, he wants this. 

He wants Akira. 

Snapping out of his trance, the raven haired boy instinctively licks his dry lips and opens his mouth to speak, “You ready?” The detective breathes a shaky sigh, but nods his head. “Yeah.” 

“I’m gonna... put it in now.” 

“O-Okay..” 

Akira shifts slightly and lines his cock up once more. At a leisurely pace, he steadily presses inside. It’s a tight fit, but Akira certainly takes his time. “O-Oh…” he sighs aloud as his cock becomes gradually enveloped more and more in Goro’s warmth. 

“F-Fuck,” The detective hisses at the feeling. His hands impulsively reach up to Akira’s shoulders to grip and hold onto them for dear life as he takes his cock. 

The process was fortunately made a tad easier than he expected, probably thanks to his boyfriend’s generous amount of lube applied. Although despite that, they’re only just getting started; and Goro already finds himself nearly seeing stars from trying to focus on anything as a slick heat fills his want. 

“A-Aki-Akira…” the brunette pants, the feeling of being filled gradually overtaking his senses. 

“Just a little… more,” Akira continues with his gentle pushing until finally, his cock is fully sheathed within his love’s tight heat. 

The two take yet another moment to admire one another. Panting breathlessly against the already warm attic air, their gazes half lidded and boring lazily into the other. Goro’s eyes are somewhat glassy from tears due to the unique pain. It’s an entirely new feeling for him. Admittedly, the stretching sensation hurts somewhat, but he trusts Akira. He trusts that this night will leave him wanting more. 

“I’m… gonna start moving my hips, okay?” the raven haired boy says, eyes scanning Goro’s face for verification while also full of so much love. 

Goro nods as his grip tightens, “Go ahead.” 

By the grace of Goro’s permission, Akira lowers his body. His naked chest presses against that of the detective’s as he leans closer to Goro’s face, initiating a gentle, open-mouthed kiss. 

The thief begins moving his hips back slowly with care, only to push forward once again with equal amounts of delicacy. Back and forth, back and forth. Cock sliding in and out, out and back in. Setting a rhythm for his movements as he lovingly fucks his prince. He repeats this process at a sedate pace, his hips gradually picking up speed as he goes. 

Goro writhes under him, body squirming and tightening in response to his boyfriend’s increasing thrusts. His hisses of pain now turning into quiet moans of ecstasy. It’s funny, just a while ago he was gritting his teeth and seething at the sensation, but now it’s _ changed _. Rather than strange affliction, it’s morphed into a unique mixture of bland pain and loving pleasure. He was quickly starting to enjoy himself now. His moans growing in volume whenever Akira brushes past his sweet spot. It was a wonderful feeling. 

The detective’s grip on his love’s shoulders slides down to his upper back as nails dig into tan skin, leaving small scratches and claw marks that would surely be there in the morning. He would apologize for them later though. For now, goro would much rather indulge himself in the delectation before him. 

Akira breaks their heated, drool-soaked kiss to address his love below, “You doing okay, honey?” 

Goro doesn’t give a worded response, instead he only nods as more helpless groans escape his lips. His long, honey-brown hair is scattered around the pillow he lays on, creating a brunette halo around his head. His lips remain parted as his gasps and audible groans echo throughout the attic. Auburn eyes half-shut as he gazes back into Akira’s gray ones with so, so much love. 

Akira thinks he looks absolutely beautiful like this.

The thief can hardly control himself anymore at the exposure of such a sight. His thrusts become frantic, body pressing and pulling in and out of Goro’s loosening hole.

“Aki-“ the detective is about to says something when he’s cut off with another kiss, this time sloppy and almost missing his mouth entirely as their tongues eagerly twist together. One of the thief’s hands trails down from it’s spot next to Goro’s head and down to his aching and neglected cock. His hand clasps around the shaft and he begins squeezing stroking him off to the tune of his non-stop, moving hips. 

“F-Fuck, A-A-Aki — A-Akira-!!” Goro cries out, tears running down his face from how incredible it all feels, “Akira, I… A-Akira I’m cumming-!!” The brunette barely has any time to issue a proper warning before his needs give in and hot cum splatters between his and Akira’s naked stomachs and chests. 

“Goro..!!” thief buries his face in the crook of Goro’s neck and groans loudly as his own orgasm hits him soon after. 

The boys lay there for many moments, riding out the waves of intense please and soaking in their ecstasy. Breathing hot and heavy against the other’s neck as they desperately attempt to catch their breath. Goro’s hands are still holding onto Akira’s back as if his life depends on it. 

After some time, their minds once foggy with pleasure finally clear as they gather their thoughts. Akira lifts his head to look down upon his boyfriend’s gorgeous, exhausted expression, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and causing his strands of hair to stick to his skin. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” 

The detective smiles back with lips still swollen from the constant kissing, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 


End file.
